RWBY: Vietnam
by insertgoodusernamehere
Summary: Ruby Rose is retreating from the massacre of her platoon when suddenly a bright light consumes her and her surroundings and she wakes up in a forest instead of the jungles of Vietnam.


Welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy this, this will be updated sporadically because of my main story, this story isn't meant to be offensive towards those who served in the Vietnam war or their memory. I don't own RWBY Roosterteeth pls no sue.

* * *

Ruby was running through the jungle as quickly as she could, her entire platoon had just been wiped out by the Vietcong, she hoped that she would be able to get away from the Charlies and get back to base, eventually she finally reached the clearing where the evac was waiting for her. She headed towards the huey and climbed into one of the seats while the pilot took off out of the hellhole that Ruby had just escaped.

"Kid, you O.K." the pilot asked fully knowing that she wasn't and isn't going to be o.k. for a long time.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Ruby replied with anger and sorrow.

The pilot decided to keep quiet for the rest of the flight, but then a blaring alarm was going off within the helicopter, and the co-pilot all of a sudden screamed out with extreme fear.

"RPG!"

As the Pilots tried desperately to avoid the inevitable Ruby's eye started to glow an unnatural bright silver and all of a sudden a blinding light engulfed the area around the helicopter. The pilots all of a sudden found themselves on the ground wondering how they got there, where the helo was, and where the marine they picked up was. Unknown to them that the cause of their survival and the loss of their helicopter was that very marine they picked up.

* * *

Ruby's eyes opened up with a snap looking around the area quickly, as soon as she did she realized she was no longer in Vietnam since the flora was differnet, she noticed the huey was right next to her with the pilots nowhere to be found, she decided to retrieve it later since she didn't know how to pilot a helicopter. In unknown territory and presumably alone she decided to take stock of her equipment and condition, her uniform for whatever reason was in pristine condition, she had her M14 on her though it was in drastic need of cleaning, her M1911a1 pistol was in still in her holster in perfect condition, she had 7 _7.62mm_ 20 round magazines for her M14 along with 320 extra _7.62mm_ cartridges, 3 8 round _.45acp_ magazinesfor her pistol, with 48 extra cartridges, the rucksack was in good condition along with a sleeping bag and rations, she also had 1 smoke grenade, 2 frag grenades, 3 extra 1 qt canteens full of water. After taking stock over what she had she started to walk in a random direction hoping to find the U.S., AVRN, or at least some sort of civilization.

Eventually the sun had finally gone down and she had reached a giant wall, She decided to sneak her way into the city and find a map at a convenience store, she found a guard standing at the gate watching the area vigilantly, Ruby didn't worry about this to much, back when she was a kid she figured out she had a power like those heroes in the comic books back home, she just activated her power and she turned into rose petals and burst past the guards and into the city. She walked for a while, receiving weird looks for her uniform, and eventually found a shop called, "From Dust Till Dawn", and decided to walk in and see if it had any maps. She walked up the counter towards the clerk.

"Do you have any maps here?" she asked thinking she may have walked into a jewelry store due to the amount of crystals in there.

"Yes, we have some in the back near the magazines." the man said kindly to her.

"Thanks." she said while heading towards the back of the store towards the magazines.

Before she could even look at the map she noticed a man with a bowler hat and a posse of men in suits behind him walking up to the counter.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

He asked while one of his men aimed a pistol at the shop owners face, but before any of this continued, Ruby aimed her rifle and shot the henchman who promptly fell unconscious on the floor, this surprised ruby but she didn't have time to question this, she kept on firing at the man and his men, the man managed to retreat from the shop into an area with more room to fight, though his posse wasn't fortunate (sons) like him. Ruby went after him immediately, and found him climbing a ladder onto the rooftop of a building, Ruby used her power to get to the ladder and began to climb it, when she made it to the roof she looked in awe as the man was on board an aircraft that was kind of like a helicopter but instead of rotors had some weird way of propulsion.

"End of the line, Green!" the man shouted at her and then threw a red crystal at her, then aimed his cane at her, which she found weird, until the bottom of it lifted up and formed a front sight, and then fired, but before she was hit by anything, a woman suddenly appeared in front of her and used some sort of magic, to block the blast. The man ran towards the cockpit and yelled to the woman piloting the craft.

"We got a huntress!"

The mysterious woman walked to the side door and lifted her hand and made some marks underneath Ruby and the magic woman, all of sudden Ruby was thrown out of the way and the marks exploded. The two women battled it out with their magic until the mysterious woman and the man in the bowler hat retreated from the battle. Ruby walked up to the woman who had saved her life twice and decided to shake her hand, as their two hands interlocked the woman began to drag Ruby off to somewhere while Ruby struggled in vain the entire way.

* * *

Ruby was taken to the police station and forced to give everything on her except her helmet, uniform, and boots. The officers were about to interrogate who she was since she had no I.D., and when they typed in her alleged name the only thing that came up was a young girl by the same name who had been missing for 12 years and who was presumed dead.

"O.k., for the record state your name." the office assigned to interrogate her said in a monotone voice.

"Ruby Rose, Private First Class, Service Number 0198674, October 31st, 1953" she replied curtly.

"What are you, a soldier serving in the Atlesian military?" the cop said in minor interest at the unusual reply he got.

"What's the Atlesian military?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Well it's-"

"That's enough officer you're relieved of interrogating this young girl." a voice said at the entrance of the room.

"But Oz-"

"I said that's enough office, go and take a break, I have this handled."

The officer walked out of the room and an older man entered, he had silver hair, a cane, and a cup of coffee in his hands. He walked up to the table and put down cookies and a glass of milk up to Ruby. Ruby hadn't eaten all day so she ate all the cookies as fast as possible and gulped down the milk in less time, after she had finished the man before her finally spoke up.

"Hello Ms. Rose, my name is Ozpin, I'm here to ask you some questions, would that be alright with you?" he asked in a kind tone, curious to what had happened to Ruby in the time she had been missing.

"I guess, as long as they don't have me answer questions that would betray my country or its allies." she replied carefully.

"I would never do anything of the sort, I was just wanting to ask you where you have been for the last 12 years, you're family thinks that your dead." Ozpin replied, though internally he was meticulously picking apart the things that she said, such as how she said country instead of kingdom, he hadn't heard anyone call any land a country since before the great war, and it was even longer since it was common to call an area a country.

"Where have I been? Well, I thought my parents abandoned me at an orphanage, I don't remember to much, before the orphanage, I remember a smiling blonde girl named Yang, a woman who was giving me cookies, and a man reading me a story, after that is just my life in the orphanage and faking my age and faking being a man to join the U.S. Marine Corps."

"My second question I believe was already answered by you stating that you joined a military, so I'll skip to the third, what is this U.S. that you brought up?" Ozpin asked intrigued on the subject.

"How could you have never heard of the United States of America, get me a map and I'll point it out." she said hoping to find answers."

Soon a police officer entered the room and gave Ozpin a map of Remnant.

"Here's a map, can you show me what continent your country is on?" Ozpin said still keenly interested in this United States.

"Well it's ri-, what is this, is this some kind of joke, give me a real map." Ruby replied in disbelief at what she saw, the map had none of the continents of the planet she lived on for sure.

"Ms. Rose, that is the map of Remnant whether you believe it or not." Ozpin replied even more interested in the girl in front of him.

"What's Remnant, isn't the world called Earth?" Ruby replied in fear at the prospect of being on another world entirely.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Rose, you are not on the same planet you allegedly were on, you are now on a planet called Remnant."

Ruby was in shock at the prospect of being on another planet, It couldn't be possible, could it? Before she could continue her inner thoughts Ozpin interrupted them.

"Ms. Rose, since you are in need of help on learning about remnant, I am going to have the police mail you a new I.D., a scroll, and I'm going to send you back to your family, but before I do that, would you like to join my combat school, I saw recordings of your fighting and I have to say that you are excellent in combat and your heroism saved that man from being robbed, if you do then you will gain many job opportunities after you graduate.

"What's the catch." Ruby asked in suspicion towards the real intentions of this Ozpin.

"Well there is none, I'm just offering you the chance to join one of the finest schools in the world.

Then you have yourself a deal, Ozpin.

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter, now, I'm going to get this out of the way before people start asking, No, I will not ship any characters in this, second off, please leave advice to improve the story, and please do not flame me, also pm me if any character is ooc except for Ruby and maybe Yang. For those who may be wondering when I'm updating RWBY: Hell Sings on Remnant, It's going to have 2 chapters uploaded in October because I don't have a lot of time this month, and if enough people like the fic, I am going to expand upon Ruby's time in Vietnam.


End file.
